


Phoenix Feathers

by ashyfur524



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang's Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Made For Each Other, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Phoenix Spirit Zuko, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Spirit World (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: The War had lasted nearly one hundred years. The Avatar had vanished just as the dark plooms of battle had begun to cloud the horizons all over the world.The new Avatar had yet to resurface.And the spirits, in their worry, call upon an impulsive protector to search for him.
Relationships: Aang & Raava (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Raava (Avatar)/Original Character, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avatar’s Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077240) by [Jasminetealover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminetealover/pseuds/Jasminetealover). 



> This fic, au, and especially this first chapter, are all heavily inspired by The Avatar's Phoenix, by Jasminetealover! I really thought that their concept was cool, but I wanted to try and weave it into canon Zuko more, hopefully you'll enjoy it!

The War had lasted nearly one hundred years. The Avatar had vanished just as the dark plooms of battle had begun to cloud the horizons all over the world.    
  


The new Avatar had yet to resurface.

And the spirits.. The spirits were worried..   
  


The most recent Avatar, Roku, had summoned as many of his past lives as were willing to listen, to try and find some way to keep the world safe while they waited for the young Airbender to return and train to end the violence. Ideas were shared and torn to pieces, the air around them growing stiff and rigid.    
  


“What about Fenghuang?” A voice said, Avatar Wan, the one who knew Raava the closest. “She had been training under Raava before our convergence. I think she could help.”    
  


The other Avatars’ eyes went wide.    
  


“Wan, with all respect, do you even  _ hear _ what you are saying?” Avatar Kyoshi said, her tone sharp. “She’s unstable, losing Raava was devastating for her, you know this better than any of us!” Wan shut his eyes, exhaling slowly.    
  


“I do, yes..” The First Avatar spoke softly as the ripples of discontent grew.   
  


“Fenghuang is volatile. She would only cause more devastation in her search.” Avatar Yangchen agreed, and a murmur of agreement ran through the gathering.    


Avatar Wan sighed. “Yes, yes, I know that Fenghuang is a bit impulsive, and that most of you agree on the idea that she wouldn’t be helpful. But you don’t know her like I do. You don’t know how Raava knew her.” He felt a bit of hope blossom in his chest as the gathering grew quiet. “Raava believed that Fenghuang could learn. Perhaps you all could be willing to give her that same chance.” 

As Wan spoke, a bright fiery light exploded above the gathering of spirits, gliding down towards them in a brilliant display of purples and reds and greens and blues and every color of flame in between. Fenghuang landed in the center of the gathering, her eyes glittering like living amber jewels. She inspected those around her, taking a few steps closer to the one human she knew, cooing softly at Wan. The First Avatar ran his fingers along the crest of feathers that crowned her head, trying to calm her.    
  


“Fenghuang. I’ve missed you, you old crow.” Wan teased, causing the phoenix to ruffle her feathers. “I’m afraid we need your help.” Fenghuang tilted her head, scraping her gilded talons against the dirt.    
  


“Raava is in danger.” The phoenix’s back prickled with sparks, and her curious demeanor shifted into one of hostility. _Who would dare try to hurt Raava_ , she thought, her eyes clouding with dark smoke, _I will end them._   
  


Wan smoothed Feng’s smoldering feathers, explaining his plan, that she would find a human form to converge with, and, once that form was able to, find Raava and help the Avatar to end the War.    
  


But then the air shifted, carrying the scent of cinnamon and incense, carrying prayers that fell from terrified lips of Fire Sages sent to heal a startlingly cold newborn.    
  


“Agni, we pray before you to breathe your glorious life into our Prince, who has been born without a flame to call his own. We beg of you to gift him with your warmth, and to fill his chest with the fire he deserves to hold.” Avatar Roku frowned in confusion at their prayer.    
  


“But the child is already a firebender.. And related to some of the strongest firebenders in history.. How is it that he could have been born without?” He murmured, wondering if Agni would answer their prayers to bless the boy with his fire.    
  


Fenghuang’s eyes widened at the mortal’s prayers, and she heaved herself off of the ground in a flurry of feathers, powerful wings pushing her closer and closer to the voices.    
  


“Fenghuang,  _ wait! _ ” Wan cried, pushing himself to his feet and trying to run after her. But it was no use. 

  
  
_I’ll see you soon, Raava. I’ll see you soon._

 _  
__  
_ The Fire Sages fell away from the altar, shielding their eyes from the blinding glow that tore from the statue, like the sun itself had sprung from the shrine and plunged into the infant that lay before them. A wave of relief flooded through the mother as her baby began to wail.   
  


“Zeon, what was that?” The mother, Ursa, asked softly, scooping her crying baby from the altar and into her arms to soothe him. The Fire Sage pushed himself from the ground, assessing the newborn, his veins glowing faintly like magma beneath the earth’s surface.    
  


“Well?  _ Answer her,  _ Zeon.” The father, Ozai, demanded, amber eyes flickering with rage. “What is the meaning of this? What has happened to my son?”    
  


The Fire Sage knelt before the Fire Lord, his voice trembling and quiet.    
  


“It means that Agni has chosen this child as his own, my Lord.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Lord forced the Fire Sages to swear that no soul outside of the palace would know of his son’s convergence with Agni. His plans for his son began to form, plotting out every achievement and goal that the Prince would someday shoulder. With the blessing of Agni running through his son’s blood, Ozai knew that he could turn the tides in his favor and end the war once and for all.

The Princess of the Fire Nation ordered that her son be given whatever he wished without question. She planned to keep the boy happy and healthy and loved, to keep him showered with gentle admirations and encouragement. Under her guidance, she could help her boy blossom into a beautiful fire lily. 

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation grew up learning of how powerful and great his people were, how he was born to rule over the most proud and noble element in all the four kingdoms, and how the War was the Fire Nation’s way of sharing their greatness with the world. When Prince Zuko was two years old, his mother birthed a beautiful baby girl, a princess who would rule by his side as his sister and confidant, his father promised. Of course, the little prince wasn’t incredibly interested in his father’s plans for him and his sister. He was more preoccupied splashing about in the waves that lapped at Ember Island’s sandy shores, toddling after his older cousin, Lu Ten, giggling in the warmth of Agni’s sun. 

As Zuko and his sister grew, Ozai ordered the most advanced firebending masters he could find to personally train his children. They started with basics, moving through katas, their mentors barking their disapproval until Zuko’s ears rang. While Azula’s skills only grew, Zuko’s fire was still weak. Ozai couldn’t seem to understand it. Zuko, the child blessed by  _ Agni himself _ , could barely keep a flame in his palm, but his sister, a girl two years younger, created her first flame when she was  _ four. _ How was it that a child influenced by Agni and born into the strongest dynasty of all time couldn’t maintain his own fire? 

His son was a terrible disappointment. 

* * *

Prince Zuko knelt near his mother’s side by the pond, absently throwing bits of bread to the gaggle of turtleducklings that quacked and splashed and waddled around in the soft grass. His eyes wandered to where his sister and her friends were running around and giggling, and he took the loaf of bread from his mother.   
  
“Hey mom, wanna see how Azula feeds turtleducks?” Zuko asked, hurling the bread into the water, accidentally striking one of the five turtleducklings in the water. Ursa recoiled in shock, staring at her son. 

“Zuko, why would you do that?” She scolded, eyes clouded with concern. Zuko stared at the water, watching the turtleduckling surface and shake its’ little head, disoriented in the water. The mother swam to her baby, nosing at it and giving a soft quack before she turned her attention towards the giant who had attacked her child. She bit down on the giant’s leg, the sharp beak that poked down from inside her bill digging into the fabric and flesh. 

Zuko tried to shake the mother turtleduck off of his leg, whining in pain until his mother removed the bigger turtleduck from him and set her back into the pond, her five little turtleducklings swimming after her. Zuko rubbed at his shin. 

“Stupid turtleduck.. Why’d she do that?” He grumbled, turning away from his mother just a bit as he held his knees to his chest. Ursa tried her best not to smile as she spoke. 

“Zuko, that’s what moms are like..” She started, kneeling next to her son. She rested a hand on his shoulder, shifting closer. “If you mess with their babies..” She leaned forward, biting next to his ear overdramatically. “They’re gonna bite you back.” She grinned as the Prince giggled, snuggling close to her side. The two of them sat there, next to the now vacant pond, listening to the water and the wind. 

The Fire Princess walked with her son back towards the palace, listening to the chirping of the birds, the sound of the fountain as they wandered back towards where Azula and Ty Lee and Mai were all playing. 

Zuko was more than happy to stay at his mother’s side, tucked safely under her protective wing, but they hesitated as Azula came running up to them.   
  
“Mom, can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game!” She asked, her best puppy eyes on full display. Zuko grimaced at the thought. 

“I am  _ not  _ cartwheeling!” He said firmly, part of him proud as Azula crossed her arms and shifted away just a touch. 

“You won’t have to,” Azula rolled her eyes as she spoke, “cartwheeling’s not a game.. Dumdum..” She looked back at her brother, who still looked like a bristling boarcupine. 

“I don’t  _ care.  _ I don’t wanna play with you.” Zuko insisted. Azula’s face softened just a bit as she thought of a way to make her brother join the three of them. 

“We  _ are _ brother and sister, it’s important for us to spend time together, don’t you think so, Mom?” Azula asked, eyes big and soft and hopeful as she lied effortlessly. Ursa moved a bit closer to her son. 

“Yes, darling, I think it’s a good idea to play with your sister.” Zuko shut his eyes, wincing a bit as his mother ruffled his hair affectionately. “Go on, now,” Ursa said, beginning to walk back to the palace, “just for a little while..” Zuko reluctantly joined his sister and her friends in the grassy clearing by the fountain as his mother went back inside. 

“Here’s the way it goes.” Azula began to explain whatever game it was they were playing, picking an apple from off of the tree. “Now what you do is, try to knock the apple off the other person’s head.” She placed the apple atop Mai’s head, running back to where Zuko and Ty Lee were standing and listening, and aimed a small bit of fire at the leaves and stem on the apple, watching as it ignited. Zuko’s face fell as he realized that the fire could spread and catch Mai’s hair on fire, and he ran to knock it from Mai’s head, tumbling into her and sending them both falling into the fountain. 

Azula laughed at the two of them piled in the fountain, grinning at Ty Lee. “See, I told you it would work!” She beamed as Ty Lee cooed over them. “Aww, they’re so cute together!” Zuko stood, flushing as he marched away from the fountain. Mai pushed herself to her feet, hands in fists as she stood in the fountain. “You two are such..” She huffed in disgust, unable to find the right words to describe the princess and the acrobat. 

“I was just coming to get you, Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the warfront.” Ursa said, moving to meet her son, looking him over as he marched past her prickling with angry heat. “You’re soaking wet..” She said, hoping her son would provide an answer. 

“Girls are  _ crazy!” _

Well, that certainly  _ was _ an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We be out here rewriting flashback scenes

“If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don’t burn it to the ground first.” Ursa read from the letter, her children laughing as she paused. “Until then, enjoy these gifts-” The prince and princess moved away from their mother, towards the two attendants holding the prizes that their uncle had sent from the war. “For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription, and the superior craftsmanship.” Zuko took the dagger in his hand, removing it from its sheath and inspecting it, admiring the way the blade glittered in the light. He read over the inscription with a small smile. 

“Never give up without a fight.” He said softly, feeling the blade in his palm. 

“And for Azula,” Ursa continued, “a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls.” The princess stuck her tongue out, gagging exaggeratedly before a thought entered her young mind. 

“If Uncle doesn’t make it back from war, then Dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn’t he?” Ursa’s attention snapped up from the letter, staring at her daughter as Zuko stabbed at the air, feeling how the blade moved with him. 

“Azula, we don’t speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn’t return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health.” Zuko paused in his blade-swiping, turning to face his sister, although he wasn’t quite sure why. 

“How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?” He questioned, trying to see if she would actually react, if she would contemplate how horrid her words actually were, how horrible it was to hope one of your flock perished in fiery combat, although he wasn’t quite sure why.

“I still think  _ our  _ dad would make a  _ much  _ better Fire Lord than his Royal Tea-Loving Kookiness..” Azula snarled, taking the doll Iroh had sent as a gift and lighting it ablaze in her hold. 

* * *

Zuko’s sleep was fitful, each night he’d dream of being next to his uncle, in Ba Sing Se, fighting in the name of the Fire Nation to help bring prosperity and peace to the people of the Earth Kingdom, the poor ignorant people of the dirt who couldn’t understand that the Fire Nation were only trying to help. The young prince took to drinking jasmine tea before bed, in the hopes that the warm beverage would soothe him, but every night, the vivid dreams persisted. 

Until one evening, only a few weeks after Iroh’s first letter had arrived, they stopped.

Soon after his turbulent dreams had ceased, another royal attendant delivered a message to the Fire Princess as her children ran and chased one another in the gardens. She read the letter, an overwhelming sadness filling her chest. Zuko stopped in his playing, walking back towards his mother, Azula reluctantly following him. 

Something was wrong. 

“Iroh has lost his son.” Ursa said, tears tracking down her pale cheeks. “Your cousin, Lu Ten, did not survive the battle.” Zuko felt his stomach twist. He hadn’t been dreaming, no, he’d been having  _ visions,  _ had been seeing through his cousin’s eyes, seeing what he had done, the things he’d accomplished alongside his father. And then he’d stopped. 

Because  _ Lu Ten  _ had stopped. Lu Ten had died. 

Something inside him grew restless, a coiling heat shifting in his belly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko swiped at the air, stabbing with the dagger his uncle had gifted him. He wanted to be able to use it well enough to show Iroh whenever he returned from the war, to show that he treasured it and used it frequently. Azula watched him like a messenger hawk, something that made Zuko’s skin prickle as he flopped onto the ground dramatically as if struck by an enemy. 

“You waste all your time playing with knives. You’re not even good.” Azula said. Zuko flushed, a determined angry flame burning in his chest as he stood himself up. 

“Put an apple on your head and we’ll find out how good I am.” He challenged. Azula stood, clearly disinterested as she addressed her older brother. 

“By the way, Uncle’s coming home.” Zuko frowned, confusion taking over his features. 

“Does that mean.. We won the war?” He asked, hoping his uncle would receive a proper hero’s welcome. Azula scoffed. 

“No. It means Uncle’s a quitter _and_ a loser.” She said simply, causing Zuko to bristle as Azula began to stalk off. 

“What are you talking about? Uncle’s _not_ a quitter!” Zuko rebutted, the protective fire branching from his core to his chest. 

“Oh yes he is! He found out his son died, and he just fell apart! A _real_ general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home _crying._ ” Azula smirked. 

The fire branched into Zuko’s limbs, making his fingertips tingle. “How do you know what he should do?” He countered, the fire in his chest pressing against his breastbone, making his heart feel heavy. “He’s probably just sad his only kid is gone. Forever.” He murmured.

Before Azula could offer another smug reply, the flames in Zuko’s belly were snuffed by the presence of his mother in the doorway. 

“Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up.” The Fire Princess instructed. Azula rolled her eyes. 

“ _Fire Lord_ Azulon. Can’t you just call him _grandfather?_ He’s not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon.” She pointed out as Zuko sprinted back towards his room. The fire flickered in his gut, strong and protective and enraged at his sister’s words. He didn’t need to hear Mom’s reply. 

He knew she would be just as angry. 

* * *

Zuko knelt at his father’s side in front of his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, as Ozai tested his children on the knowledge of their family’s history. 

“And how was it great-grandfather Sozin managed to win the Battle of Han Tui?” Ozai prompted. Zuko’s mind went blank at his father’s question, and he swallowed. 

“Great-grandfather won because..” Zuko felt his face heat up as Azula finished his sentence.

“Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defences burned to a crisp in minutes.” The princess smirked, eyes glittering as her father praised her correct answer.

“Now, would you show grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?” Azula stood wordlessly, and Zuko watched her display of bending prowess, the heat moving from his face and into his chest, warm and just barely contained within his ribs. 

“She’s a true prodigy.” Ozai praised. “Just like her grandfather for whom she’s named.” Azula returned to Zuko’s side, kneeling on the cool marble with a smug look. 

“You’ll never catch up.” She whispered, causing the fire to burst between his ribs and make his blood boil as it was sent through his veins. 

“I’d like to demonstrate what _I’ve_ been learning.” He announced, standing abruptly and approaching his grandfather. He began to move through his katas, the fire moving down his arms and into his palms before it burst from his body in grand plumes of light, the flames streaked with all sorts of color, like the flames of the first firebenders. 

And then he stumbled, and his feet went out from under him. He fell into a full bow, his head pressed against the backs of his hands.

“I failed..” He whispered bitterly as his mother’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

“No.” Ursa said firmly, cupping her son’s face in her hand. “I loved watching you. That’s who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting, even though it’s hard.” Zuko felt a few warm, frustrated tears trail down his face. 

“Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp?” Fire Lord Azulon spoke finally. “Just tell me what you want. Everyone else, go.” He dismissed the Fire Princess and her children, and Zuko moved to follow after his mother, only stopped by the feeling of his sister’s hand tugging him away by his wrist. 

“What are you-?” Azula shushed her brother, ducking behind one of the dark curtains to keep listening to their father and grandfather. 

“Father. You must have realized, as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh’s bloodline has ended. After his son’s death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home?” Prince Ozai said, bowing to his father as he continued.

“But _I_ am here, Father. And my children are _alive_.”   
  
“Say what it is you want.” The Fire Lord said, his tone more than a bit disgruntled. 

Ozai stood, approaching the Fire Lord behind his wall of flame. “Father, revoke Iroh’s birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation.” Ozai knelt before the Fire Lord. “Use me.” 

Azulon leaned forward, standing at his son’s words. “You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My firstborn? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son?” The tongues of the flames that surrounded Azulon grew taller and brighter as his anger became apparent to Ozai. “I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you? Your punishment has scarcely begun!” The flames crackled and hissed as Azulon’s anger poured into them. Zuko shrunk away from the growing heat, fleeing from the throne room, leaving Azula behind to continue eavesdropping. 

He had heard more than enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko lay in his bed, trying to process all he’d seen, all he’d done in front of his grandfather, why he’d even spoken up and tried to showcase himself. His turbulent thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening, by the sound of his sister.   
  
“Dad’s going to kill you~. Really, he is.” She smirked, turning her attention towards her big brother as he sat up in his bed. 

“Ha ha, Azula. Nice try.” Zuko grumbled, watching her weave her way through the room like some sort of gleeful serpent.

The princess frowned just a bit as her brother dismissed her so easily. “Fine, don’t believe me. But I heard everything.” She purred, gripping at one of the posts at the foot of Zuko’s bed. “Grandfather said Dad’s punishment should fit his crime. ‘You must know the pain of losing a firstborn son, by sacrificing your own’” She elaborated, eyes glittering with some sort of twisted mirth. Zuko shrank from his sister, pulling his bedding closer to himself.

“Liar!” He said, willing himself to believe that the accusation was true. Azula tilted her head, raising a curious brow at her sibling. 

“I’m only telling you for your own good.” She paused, her face lighting up as she pretended to have a wonderful idea. “I know! Maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!” Her words drilled into Zuko’s skull, and he shut his eyes tightly. 

“Stop it. You’re  _ lying _ . Dad would  _ never _ do that to me.” He said, clutching his blanket, eyes still shut, as if keeping them closed would make Azula go away. 

“Your father would never do  _ what _ to you?” The sound of his mother’s voice caused Zuko’s eyes to snap open, and the warm feeling of safety flickered like the delicate flame of a candle inside his heart. “What is going on here?” Ursa questioned, entering her son’s room and looking at her daughter. 

“I don’t know.” Azula lied, her confidence faltering as her mother took her by the wrist. 

“It’s time for a talk.”

And then Zuko was alone, alone with Azula’s words repeating in his skull, swirling embers landing on anything and everything they could and lighting them ablaze. The young prince tugged his blanket back to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut once more in an attempt to snuff out the flames in his mind. 

“Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies.” 

* * *

Zuko managed to lull himself into a light and restless sleep, his dreams hazy and full of whispers, one dark and smoldering, one bright and wisp-like. He watched as lithe hands prepared something without any color, without any scent, watched as those hands pressed the small glass container into bigger calloused palms, and then-!

“Mom..?” Zuko groaned, sitting up as he felt her lithe hand on his small shoulder. 

“Zuko. Please, my love, listen to me.” The Fire Princess spoke, her voice hushed and raw, as if she had been weeping. She drew her son close to her, and the fire in Zuko’s chest bloomed, loving and safe. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done to protect you.” The sound of footsteps invaded their moment, and Zuko’s eyes fluttered blearily. “Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change,  _ never _ forget who you are.” The prince felt the warmth leave, the protective flames fleeing into his mother’s body as she walked from him, leaving the night cold and empty as Zuko fell backwards into his bedding, back into the dreamless dark. 

The prince awoke once more, the barest hint of dawn seeping through his shut windows. “Mom?” He called, the moment they’d shared flooding back to him as the clouds of sleep cleared from his mind.  _ She’s gone,  _ part of him whispered,  _ can’t feel her here. _ Zuko pushed himself out of his bed, the words so clear in his mind sending a tremor of terror down his spine. “Mom, Mom!” He found himself running, his footsteps leaving little anxious bits of smoke as he ran down the ornately decorated halls.  _ She’s not here, she’s gone, _ the voice insisted, only causing the little prince’s panic to rise. He found himself in one of the grand hallways, and he turned to face his sister, who held the dagger Iroh had sent him in her hands. 

“Where’s Mom?” He demanded, as if Azula would know what had happened, as if she would know where their mother had vanished to. The princess shrugged, turning her head away and holding her chin up in defiance. 

“No one knows.” She said. “Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away.” She smiled at that. Zuko felt his flaming blood chill to ice. 

“Not funny, Azula. You’re  _ sick. _ ” Zuko hissed, stalking towards her. “And I want my knife back.  _ Now.” _ His words were met with a blow to the chest as Azula side-stepped him with a grin. 

“Who’s going to make me?  _ Mom? _ ” Azula taunted. Zuko’s eyes went wide, and before he could register what he was doing, he lunged forward, seizing the pearl dagger in one hand and shoving his sister back with a plume of fire from the other. Azula stumbled backward, falling onto her back as Zuko ran off, leaving her to stare after his footprints leaving scorch marks against the ground.

His feet led him into the garden, by the fountain, where his father stood, looking at the water with a vacant expression. 

“Where is she?” The prince demanded, the grass beneath his feet smoking. 

The Fire Lord Ascendant remained eerily still. The prince stared at his father before falling to his knees, exhaling heavily, sparks dancing against his tongue. 

His mother was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Today was his grandfather’s funeral. Zuko allowed his attendants to dress him in soft white silk, traditional for mourning, the color of death, his mind split between the worry of what had happened to his mother and the worry of what would happen next? He walked towards the grand yard where he could hear the rustling of fabric, the sound of footsteps, and he came to stand next to his sister. 

“Took you long enough, Zuzu..” Azula chided softly, some part of her disappointed that he didn’t react or try to defend himself. “What’s wrong with you, are you going to cry over some dead old man?” She whispered. Zuko inhaled sharply. 

“No. I won’t cry over Grandfather.” He said, voice soft and stern. Azula’s eyes shined dangerously. 

“Good. Because today is a day of triumph, Zuko. A day of victory.  _ Our  _ father is going to be the new Fire Lord.” She said smoothly, eyes fixed on the form of her father, draped in white, gazing out towards the ruby-cloaked citizens. The Fire Sages, cloaked in white save for their leader, gathered on either side of Azulon’s casket. 

“Let us begin.” The Head Sage announced, extending his fists and lighting the sconces that topped the small stone walls that surrounded the pond in the courtyard. He ascended the stairs, standing in front of the burial shrine and addressing the citizens gathered in the yard. 

“Azulon, Fire Lord to our Nation for twenty-three years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai, our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai. Husband of Iylah, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko and Azula.” Zuko and his sister bowed their heads at their names, Zuko’s attention fixed on the stones beneath his feet. The Fire Sages advanced towards the casket of his grandfather. 

“We lay you to rest.” The sound of fire surrounded the casket, and a beautiful plume of orange stretched up from the altar. Zuko had heard the shuffling of feet, had seen the vague form of his father move in front of the pyre and kneel down. The Head Sage raised the gilded headpiece above his head, the gold catching the light of the fire around it. “As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son.” There was a moment of silence, and Zuko felt the fire in his heart escaping into his chest, into his belly. 

Something about this was wrong. 

But there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Hail Fire Lord Ozai!” The shapes in the courtyard fell to their knees in a bow, the banners clattering lightly as they were set on the ground. Zuko looked out at the sea of red, the spots where he rested his hands on the stone beginning to char. He looked to his sister, her face contorted with a twisted perversion of glee. 

He stayed with his hands pressed to the ground, until the stone was stained with white, the color of death. The color of ash. 


End file.
